Here's To Tonight
by peachesxdarling
Summary: Garfield decides to make Raven's night worth while. Short romance story between Beast Boy and Raven. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Welcome home

**Disclaimer: Don't own what I want to own.  
This is just going to be a short little romance story. Not anything with a real plot, just something to feed your little fires of passion. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but don't expect too much.**

* * *

Garfield lit the candles one by one, allowing that pleasing scent of mulled wine to fill the cozy living room. Along a maroon painted wall a stone fireplace stood tall, holding a fewburning logs. A soft crackling of timber was the only sound in the large room, along with the occasional chiming of the wine glasses as they were filled with the budding taste of Chardonnay. The full moon hung outside like a reminder of how much time he had left before that special woman came home. Licking his lips briefly before setting the chinaware on the end table; it wasn't an anniversary nor was it anyone's birthday. 

It was just something to show the woman he loved how much he really did appreciate her. Glancing around the dimly lit room, his wife had decorated everything herself and he couldn't argue with the fact that it all looked beautiful. Deep reds and light creams clashed together in perfect harmony, from the plush, burgundy couches to the pallid curtains the room was wonderful. But before long they would have to remove the glass sculptures from the tables and low shelves. Before long they would have to place a cover in front of the fireplace. Before long they would be having children, and beingfuture parentstheyjust couldn't risk the little onesgetting hurt.

Digging his hands into the faded pockets of his jeans, staring at the oak door through emerald irises. Wishing that the one he loved would just walk through the door and he could show her just how much he adored her. Five years had gone by since he had managed talked her into going out on a date with him, and ever since that night he couldn't have been more at her mercy. Just less than a year ago they had, finally, confessed that they couldn't live without each other. And on that special night, Garfield had pulled out that diamond ring and dropped to his knee. On that night he had confessed every feeling he had ever had for her and on that night she gave him her hand in marriage.

Ripped from his blissful memories as a sharp crack could be heard from the front door. Immediately shifting his gaze from the dark carpeted floor to the shifting golden doorknob, within a mere moment it seemed that the stars shined brighter than before. A beautiful woman walked through the doorway; a leather coat hid her perfect figure from his hungry eyes along with the wool gloves that prevented him from looking at her soft hands. Her thick, violet hair hung across her shoulders, curving around the edges of her pale face. In the moonlight, Garfield swore that she was an angel.

That angel looked up to him, giving him that same warming smile that he had craved for every day over the past years. Raven. Perfect Raven. She hadn't lost a speck of beauty since she was sixteen, and if he did say so himself she had grown even more stunning. Enough of introductions; quickly the woman stepped inside, closing the door behind her and let the heat of the ongoing fire warm her chilled body. It was nearing the middle of December, snow now covered the ground in soft layers and it was approaching her favorite holiday of all. Though she still had to work for ten hours a day, she still loved the fact that she could come home to such a perfect husband.

Letting her purse fall to the ceramic tiling, stripping herself of her winter jacket and gloves, dangling them on the coat hanger before she kicked her boots off into the small corner behind the door. Now left in a purple sweater and black dress slacks. Raven, being anaccountant for the local bank, she found it necessary to wear such… proper attire. Of course the male noticed her choice of clothes for the day, the sweater dropped in a low 'v' across her chest and held the curves of her body perfectly. Raven ignored his eager stares and peered into the living room, noticing the array of candles and the two glasses of champagne.

"Someone was busy. What's the occasion?"

Garfield only snapped out of his daydream and followed her gaze towards his little preparations. Allowing a soft laugh to be given to the female as he advanced upon her, snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her closer into the heart of the room. Applying a gentle kiss to her awaiting lips, welcoming her back home as he did every day. Sure he worked as well, but it was a blessing to him that he arrived back to their cozy house before she did. Letting his deep words be given to her, much different from that ever-changing, squeaky voice he had been cursed with as a teenager.

"Do I need an occasion? I just thought that you might like somethingspecial tonight."

Offering her a questioning glance only to be answered with a cheerful grin and the female reaching out for a crystal glass. Waiting for him to pick up his own, gently tapping the rim of the wineglasses together and lifting it to her lips. Letting the thin liquid pour into her mouth slowly, enjoying the taste thoroughly. Though the male tipped his glass quickly, setting it back on the table in less than a second before trailing the pale skin of her neck gently with his lips. Raven allowed a soft giggle to bubble from her throat, placing her own glass next to his on the table.

"Can't we just have a normal romantic evening... no seducing involved?"

Obviously the male wasn't listening to her. Now letting her hands rub against the male's shoulders through the thin material of his t-shirt. Fireworks exploded inside of her, feeling the butterflies buzz around her stomach as she tried to control herself. But the feel of his lips tugging against the sensitive area of her neck was enough to drive her crazy.

"Gar… don't stop."

Ending her words with a soft sigh, but it didn't seem that the male had the same idea. Pulling away from his teasing kiss, offering her a reassuring smile before lifting the girl up into his strong embrace. Supporting her small body with his forearms as he made his way down the hallway, Raven was clear where they were headed off to but she didn't dare push him away. Neither of them spoke a word until the male had put the female back down onto the carpet.

This time she was in a dark hued bedroom, once again that same maroon color hung around the room accented with the alluring hue of gold. It was the room where she knew that all her fantasies and her dreams could come true. That romantic feeling in the air had never failed her before and she was more than sure that it wouldn't do so now. Garfield stepped up behind her, sliding the downy material of her sweater over her shoulder, exposing the frail skin to the cool air. Only covering it with a kiss or two before looking up to her.

"You can't deny me Raven…"

That cocky smirk spread onto his olive features, knowing that whenever he played his cards right she would never be able to deny him his chips. Raven looked back on her husband and offered a soft sigh, hoping that maybe this time he would be wrong. But as she felt his hands smooth down her hips, brushing against her thighs gently she knew he would always be right.

"Make love to me then."

* * *

**End of first chapter. Will put up the second when I get some reviews and once I actually can finish it. I don't know if this story will have two or three parts to it but it just depends. Please read and review!**


	2. Prelude to our love

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... despite my futile attempts.  
Next chapter is here! I bet you are all so happy, and I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Yes, Garfield and Raven are married and you can probably guess that the titans have split up. I didn't intend for this to have any relation to the other titans, it's just BBxRae fluff. That was me just answering a couple of questions that someone had about the story. Happy readings to you all!**

* * *

Raven's words were short and sweet. Allowing him to do anything he wanted to her body for that night and believe me, Garfield took full advantage of that charming answer. Sliding his hands farther up her body, now skimming beneath her purple sweater and over her perfect chest. The female raised her arms in acceptance and before she could blink the male had slipped the fleece over her head and it had now found a new home on the carpet. 

Turning around Raven decided that it was best to get him out of his own clothes and whilst she bent down and took the liberty of unhooking the button of his jeans he stripped his chest of the constricting t-shirt. Watching him with loving eyes as she slid the jeans down his legs and allowed him to kick them off after she had stood back up. The male looked down the girl and let a small chuckle escape his lips before speaking once more.

"We can't keep you in those pants for long."

And with that his hands found the small clasp holding her slacks together, though he had to admit that he loved the pants she was wearing… he would love it much more if she wasn't wearing them. Dropping the material from his fingers and watching the black pants fall down her legs, leaving her in those sexy black bottoms. Garfield couldn't remember how many times he had taken them off but he knew it was much more than just a few times. Before Raven was able to kick her own pants aside the male gathered her back up into his arms. Feeling the girl's legs wrap around his torso as he led them back to the bed where he was certain they would be more comfortable.

Dropping the female onto the downy comforter, watching her with a hungry gaze as she lay at his mercy clad only in her matching lace undergarments. Something about black on her pale skin reared something inside of him; he could hardly watch her change into her pajamas without licking his lips. Raven knew exactly what was going through his mind and to be honest she watched him with that some eagerness as her own gaze slid across his muscular form. Knowing that what lie beneath his plaid boxers was something to please her even further. Garfield now loomed over her body, placing his hands on either side of her body whilst he kept his weight up by balancing on his knees. Trailing her jaw line with a row of delicate kisses, finding her ear and gently nipping at the lobe before letting his husky words be given to her.

"You're beautiful, my love."

Raven shuddered as the warmth of his breath smacked her right against the face, drawing back a deep breath as he moved away from her ear. Now leaving a track of kisses from her collarbone down to her stomach, stopping right before the fabric of her underwear. Garfield now slid his hands beneath her back, gently lifting her up and moving her to where she could rest against the comfort of the pillows. Every time they made love, he always devoted a small amount of time to just pleasing her, but now it would be different. He was still going to give her that burst of happiness but also make it much better than any other time.

The male was doing this for her after all; why not make it worth her while? Running his hands along her sides, putting pressure in his thumbs and listening to the soft sighs of the female beneath him. Pulling himself up to sit gently on her stomach, making sure that he wouldn't hurt her before continuing. Raven knew what was coming and she only waited patiently, barely arching her back in order to help him in the removal of her top. The male ran his hands behind her, running through the puzzle of unclasping her bra like the professional he was, now tossing the garment into the air and letting it fall wherever it may.

Now topless the female shivered in the slightest, licking her lips and awaiting his next actions. Garfield now bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss after he had stared her down, acting like the man he most definitely had grown up to become. Skimming his palms along the tender flesh of her breasts, feeling the warmth of them flood his hands as a soft gasp was emitted from the female. Smiling to himself knowing that it wouldn't be long before she would be begging him for the love she needed. Allowing his hands one more sweep across her chest before parting the kiss, now lifting his hips and scooting down farther.

How could she have forgotten? Licking her lips once more, enjoying the taste of him until he started another kiss. Though kissing wasn't something they would be doing for some time. Sliding her underwear down her hips and over her thighs, pulling them down the length of her smooth legs before tossing them to the ground as all their other clothing had but minutes before. Skimming his hands back up her legs, feeling the silky soft skin beneath his fingers before he was forced to stop at her hips. A single hand trailed between her legs, giving her all the more reason to spread them in the slightest. Raven's breathing had increased rapidly by now, her chest now moving in a fast motion and her facial expression was nothing but nervous.

"Calm down honey."

Taking the male's advice and closing her eyes as she felt one hand begin to work her whilst the other gripped her hip tightly. His middle finger slid over the bud of her core, stroking her but a few times before he withdrew his hand. Smiling up at her as he stripped himself of his own boxers, revealing his entire body to the woman as she had done to him. By now the man was clearly aroused but that didn't cause him to attack her body like he was a stray dog being teased with a steak. Raven let her gaze slip down to his manhood, soon trailing back up his body taking in every crease and ripple of his muscles.

Garfield lingered over the woman… his forever wife. Noting her faultless body lying against the cool sheets of their bed. Knowing that within moments they would be together, as close as they could possible be physically. Letting his hand gently caress her cheek, allowing her the few seconds she always needed to get ready. Raven folded her knees in the slightest, now spreading her legs and allowing him better access into her. The male only dipped his hips, not quite entering her but rubbing his shaft against her womanhood. That alone received a soft moan from the female, the male now pressed his chest against hers waiting for that right moment when he would begin making love to her. Though soon the female's pleading words could be heard, allowing a soft smile to cross over his lips.

"Please."**

* * *

**

**One more chapter after this. And it will be the last chapter. I had figured this just to be a one shot but I kind of got carried away with myself. I tend to do that a lot. I bet you will all hate me considering that the whole story is completed but I choose not to put two chapters up at a time. Bad news is, I am going away this weekend and will not have access to my story and therefore I cannot updatethe lastchapter until Monday. But, if you all pull it through and can last until then... I can promise you the lovemaking you have all been so eagerly awaiting for. Until then, I hope this satisfies you. -kisses-**


	3. Forever you

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. And I don't think I ever will.  
Well here is the final chapter of Raven and Beast Boy's little romance scene. Thanks to all who actually reviewed and gave me the muse to keep the story going.**

* * *

Raven watched him with begging eyes after she had spoken, and that my friend was the opportune moment. Garfield smoothed his hand across her forehead, gently gripping her hip with his opposite hand before pressing his member into her. Allowing a soft groan to escape his lips as he covered her mouth with his own, engulfing her in a wave of pleasure knowing so by the moan that she emitted. Quickly sweeping his tongue into her mouth, letting the muscle rub against her own as he thrusted himself further into her. Raven's head was now spinning with thoughts, all of which dealt with how much she really loved him. 

Not to mention how much he was giving her just by taking an hour to make love to her. Making all her dreams come true. It meant the world to her every time he did so and she only hoped that she gave him just as much pleasure. Raven was right, because Garfield certainly got the most from all the times they had sex and there was no doubt about the fact that he felt closer to her each time they did so. The female released another moan, allowing her tongue to run across every inch of that delicious mouth of his. But before she could fully enjoy the taste of him, he parted from the kiss now running his lips over her neck and shoulder.

Emitting a moan as he continued to drive his hips against hers in a rhythmic motion. With every thrust he made, she moved her lower body in beat to his quick pace. They had made love for what seemed like a thousand times, but it appeared that each time she always felt the flush of both pleasure and adoration for him. Sure other men could give her the satisfaction she needed, being a woman, but no one else could even began to give her what Garfield gave her every day… love. Raking her nails against the man's back, leaving lines along the olive skin as he quickened his pace within her.

Gar in turn gave his own stifled moan, moving his lips away from her neck and pressing his cheek against hers. Continuing with his rough motions against her body, though he was sure not to hurt her it was just that Raven was very much used to them having sex. Over and over again, he pushed his manhood farther into her, pulling out as soon as he had gone his limit and starting the process once again. His hands now groped her small body, massaging the tender skin of her chest. Upon doing so, the female released a soft moan telling him that he was able to continue with his soft ministrations. Though he was beginning to feel the slight rise in throbbing of his member, letting him know that he was coming closer to his peak.

"Oh Jesus, Rae."

Garfield's voice had not only been muffled but also a bit forced. His breathing had already quickened and he was beginning to reach the end. Another loud groan was surfaced as his pace increased in speed even after it seemed that he was going as fast as he could. The male's thrusts were harder now, sliding Raven's body against the warmth and comfort of their sheets. Moving his hands down to her hips, using them like a handle so he could continue to push himself into her at a pleasurable speed. Raven kept her eyes closed at this point, feeling her own body begin to signal the start of her climax and for now she was just waiting for that wonderful feeling. Her hands tightly gripped his biceps, holding onto him as if she would fall through the bed. As well as her legs that were now firmly wrapped around his lower torso, helping herself with her own thrusts back up against him.

Suddenly a wave of bliss hit her lower body, quickly spreading up through her stomach and chest and tingling down her legs. Allowing a soft cry to be emitted into the room as she arched her back up against him, her chest now touching his own. Though she wasn't able to continue moaning due to the male's mouth quickly covering hers. Garfield instantly felt his own arc of pleasure, shuddering through him like an electrical charge. And as he pushed his tongue into the woman's mouth, his lower body trembled and his seed was released into the depths of her. Another groan was emptied into Raven's mouth, vibrating his throat and surely her own. It was just another wonderful round of lovemaking but he knew that he was the luckiest man only with her.

Continuing to thrust into her, just in case she hadn't tumbled over her own cliff, allowing those short, gruff moans to continue. Raven had passed her orgasm, and what a great feeling it had been. Now removing her legs from around his body, allowing him to pull out of her whenever he wished. Her fingers gently swept the sides of his face after he had pulled away from the kiss. Garfield's breath was staggering as sweat dripped down his forehead, he had stopped his gentle thrusts into her and now his manhood lay buried deep inside the woman he loved. Pressing his lips against both of her cheeks, ending the last kiss on the tip of her nose before he let a flashy grin cross over his manly features.

Raven only smiled back to him in response, now lowering her legs farther down to the bed in exasperation. The male slowly pulled out of her, emitting a low sigh as he did so. Their bedroom was now noticeably hot, and being the gentleman he was, Gar rolled over to her side. Raven took advantage of the moment and easily snuggled up to his warm body, laying her head on his shoulder and resting her hand on the smooth skin of his chest. Now clearly comfortable she led a trail of kisses across his bicep, sighing as the pleasuring throb between her legs began to die away. Only after she had calmed down did she proceed to speak to the man in tired tones.

"You sure know how to make love to a woman."

Garfield raised a brow as he listened to the female's words, only after listening to the comforting sound of her soft chuckles. Shaking his head in the slightest before his arm found its way around her bare body, bringing her in closer to him if it was even possible to do so. Holding the woman that he would love until the end of his time, and even after death took him away. There wasn't another human being on the planet that could ever make him feel the way he did when he was with Raven. And there was no way he would allow another man the chance to see how it felt to be with her… in her. Now letting his hushed yet deep words be given to her in reply, words that would lure her into never land.

"Just you. Only you, and forever you."

* * *

**I couldn't be more prouder of the way this story turned out. I hope you all like it as much as I do. Anyway, also thank you for sticking with me when I unable to update for a few days. -mucho kisses-**


End file.
